


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by KitaSapphire



Category: Undertale
Genre: Baby's First Fanfic, F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-Pacifist Ending, Rating may change to explicit, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, future skipable intercourse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaSapphire/pseuds/KitaSapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold winter evening in the town under Mt.Ebott and a walk on the way home from work invites you to a comfortable looking tavern promising something to tackle your anxious self. A warm something is just calling you tonight...but you thought it was just a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling Snow

While out in the cold winter weather with the snow softly falling, the roads were already dim with street lights and store lights being the only way to see with the added reflection of the freshly fallen snow. Having finished work for the day, you walked along the sidewalk avoiding the mounds of snow from people who had shovelled it out of the sidewalk earlier today. Had you known the temperature would have dropped so quickly from the decent weather this morning, you would have been more prepared than just a jacket, jeans and your company's employee shirt underneath. You really wished you had thought to bring at least a scarf to avoid your nose from freezing off.  
Your nose tickled with an oncoming sneeze from the cold. You tried to hold in cause you didn't have any tissues with you. But a loud sneeze ripped right out of you, giving you no chance to cover your mouth into your sleeve out of conditioned good manners. You could feel your nose now begin to stuff up, a clear sign that you needed something to warm you up before a real cold could come over you.  
You looked around along the streets to see if there was a Starbucks or even a tea shop to pick up a warm drink on the way home. Sadly, out of all the places that didn't have either of those, it had to be this area. However, there was a reason for the famed Starbucks to not be in this particular area.  
You lived close to Mt. Ebott, where the monsters surfaced just months ago. While many of the previous (human) inhabitants had fled once they found that the monsters were here to stay, others, like yourself, didn't bother to make such a fuss over the new incoming population. The area was too relaxing and comfortable with the natural beauty surrounding the small town to bother moving to a place that may prove to be more dangerous or stressful like a large concrete city out of spite. As well, considering the people who had disliked the monsters enough to run away were now gone, those who stayed, while some not completely comfortable, were mostly indifferent to the monster population.  
You yourself were mostly indifferent to the new inhabitants. You were slightly curious to meet with some, particularly those who were not scary looking, but often you were too scared to do so because of your anxiety to meet new people in general. You were rather scared to do something stupid or insult someone whenever the chance to talk to someone arose, human or monster. One time, while working, you saw a monster search for an item you knew by heart of the location from your continuous stocking of the product, their voice carrying through the store as they asked your co-worker. You sort of hoped they would have tried asking you and start up a conversation, but silently went back to stocking the shelves, resigned to the situation.  
You thought about this while coming up to a particular cafe-looking arrangement with bright orange light cascading through the windows on your side of the road. The windows were fogged up so much from the most likely contrast of heat inside meeting the cold outside that you could barely see any form inside. The warm orange glow was extremely inviting, however, compared to the practically white lights of the street lights. Looking up, you saw the sign on top of the place say "Grillby's". Interesting name, you thought, probably a small diner or something. You thought again about your search for something warm to drink, maybe they had something here you could take on the walk home.  
Taking a calming breath as you decided, you opened the door.  
...and slowly realized you regretted it.  
This was definitely a monster bar. Everyone inside was a monster that you recognized from newspapers, some of which were more scary to look at than others. There was a groups of dog looking monsters to the left at a table looking like they were playing poker. At the bar area, there was a drunk bird that seemed completely smashed. To the right there was a monster that looked like nothing buy a giant maw of lips and teeth, teeth showing more than anything else.  
And at the the bar behind the counter, the most surprising being of all a person completely made of fire, cleaning a shot glass as if the flames were barely a gust of wind.  
You realized you were staring at everyone in the place when the bar got eerily quiet, the only sound being some light jazz in the background. You dropped the hood of the jacket further down your head, looking at the ground in front of you to make you way to the bar area, feeling eyes on you as you went. You already opened the door and entered; there was no turning back now no matter how much your nervousness screamed at you to do so.  
You felt not at all well when you finally sat down at the bar, waiting ever patiently for the rising anxiety to slow down so you could order. You still felt eyes on you, hearing voices finally starting up again as the onlookers returned to their groups. You took a breath, blinking to concentrate on what you wanted to say to the bartender. The noise of the flames from the bartender reminded you of the campfire noise you use to help sleep at night before bed, helping you relax faster to focus on what to say.  
Before you had a chance to look to the man of fire to ask for a warm drink, the door opened up and a rush of the name "Sans!!" rushed out of the other inhabitants. The sudden noise made you almost jump out of your chair, but you at least stopped yourself from making an equally surprising noise. You turned a little, keeping a hand on the side of your hood to hide your face a little. What you saw was a blue hooded round looking person in black shorts and slippers (out of all footwear for this winter night) talking with the group of card playing dog monsters on the left of the entrance of the bar. Their hood was up so you couldn't see what they looked like, slightly dusted with snow that fell outside.  
Turning back around, you saw the flaming bartender right in front of you, cleaning a shot glass as if nothing had happened. They looked like they were ready to take your order, you hoped.  
"I, uh," you said softly, looking down at your hands nervously. You noticed the hands on the shot glass stop polishing from the top corner of your eyes."I'll have anything warm to drink, please? Non-alcoholic." You didn't want any chance of a slip-up on your way out, taking extra care with each word you said.  
You noticed, more like felt, the man of fire nod and move to make your drink before someone sat right beside you. You didn't bother to look right away, recuperating from the energy you spent just to order.  
"My usual, Grillbz," said a gruff voice. "And fries tonight."  
The bartender nodded again and walked off, most likely to the kitchen you thought. You felt rather smaller sitting beside your new companion, especially with the noise of the crackling fire now gone from your immediate vicinity.  
"Hey there," you heard the gruff voice say beside you. You thought they were talking to someone on the left side of them that wasn't your side on the right. You took a peak to see what was happening.  
Only to face a skull with gaping black holes for eyes.


	2. Bone Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the face that scared you in the last episode, and see what Grillby's reaction is to you order (a little shorter than the last, but I wanted to get the chapter on word as quickly as possible)

How you did not scream out of horror and surprise, you don't know but you're also really thankful for it. You had, however, jumped almost out of your seat, catching yourself on the counter to steady you butt back on the stool you sat on.

“S-sorry,” you said. You could salvage this, you refused this to be an awkward introduction. “I thought you were talking to someone else, I was surprised.”…good enough.

“no worries,” the skeleton waved nonchalantly. “that whole trip you had there was quite humurous to watch.” His grin widened slightly, white pin pricks in the eye sockets suddenly appearing as if they were his pupils.

..wait, did he just say a pun?

“Heh, was that a pun I just heard?” You asked, a half smile coming on your lips. 

“you tell me, don't have the ears for it.” The skeleton answered, shrugging his shoulders. You giggled at his joke, becoming more relaxed now that the awkwardness passed between you. You took the chance to introduce yourself. 

“Sans,” he answered back, holding out a hand to shake. Taking it, you were again surprised when a very soft pffffffft sound came from between both your hands. 

“heheheh, oldie but a goodie.” Sans said, showing a whoopee cushion strapped to his hand of bones. With slight annoyance at being tricked, you did let out a small laugh, going along with your new friend. I hope, you thought. 

“so,” Sans continued, now looking straight toward where his order would arrive. “what’s a human like you doing in a monster bar this time of night?” The question was not angry or suspicious, but more curious than anything, and you were very thankful for that. 

“Just came in to warm up and have a drink.” You said, hunching a little to make yourself smaller. Your nervousness was starting up again; what if monsters didn't want you here? Had you overstepped a boundary? “Is,” you chose your words words carefully; “is that okay?”

“Oh, yea, of course,” Sans said, picking up on how nervous you were becoming. He gently laid a hand on your shoulder, light as a feather to not spook you. “There’s no better place than Grillby’s if you want to find a place to warm up.” You turned toward him again to see he looked back at you, his version of what you’d call a wink directed right at you. 

You smiled for real this time. 

Just then, you saw a door open at the end of the bar, the flaming bartender bringing both of your orders toward you. 

“Speaking of warm?,” you mention to Sans in a soft voice and nodding forward, as not to offend the bartender as he approached both of you. Sans got the idea to look up to see his food be placed in front of him along with a bottle of ketchup, and your hot chocolate in front of you.

The look of the drink was something else, you almost imagined it was your order that took so long. A glass mug filled with chocolate brown up to about a tenth from the top rim, where a whole layer of whipped cream topped with cinnamon powder dusted on like the falling snow outside. This was not the hot drink you were expecting. 

“Woah,” you mumbled, a little taken aback by the practical dessert in front of you. You gently took a moment to check if the mug was warm, or at least for you cool enough, to hold closer.

“heh, what up kid?”Sans said beside you, slightly amused by your reaction. “Never had a drink before?”

“Not one that looked like this,” you said, still a bit surprised. “It looks like something you’d find on a menu of an expensive restaurant. People would pay good money just to see something looking this delicious.”

You heard a slight crackling noise above you, louder than the background fire-crackle sound that had returned since your food arrived. You saw that the flaming bartender was still in front of the both of you and Sans, but something had changed. His face was a little more white than orange-yellow that it had when you entered the bar, and the flames on the top of his head seemed to flicker more rapidly, much like a campfire fed fresh dry wood. Was he…complimented? You weren't quite sure whether he was flattered by your compliment or embarrassed. If it was the latter, you would do something about it. 

“I bet it tastes just as good as it looks,” you said with a smile, looking straight at the awaiting fireman. You the held the mug closer to you, testing the weight of it to bring it slowly to you lips. Upon touching the whipped cream, you knew you were hooked. A swirl of warm chocolaty goodness slipped past you lips down your mouth, sweetness and immediate satisfaction traveled on your tastebuds. 

Setting the cup down, and a huge smile on your face, you noticed you still had two watchers on your reaction. Sans was grinning even wider than usual, if you could describe it, and the fireman seemed to await your verdict, his flames slowing with tension. 

“Yup! Tastes even better than it looks,”you said in a cheery mood. 

The flaming bartender brightened up again, more white than orange or yellow taking over his facial area. He nodded his head quickly, clearly appreciative of your comment, and went to the side to attend the waving drunk bird at the end of the bar. The crackling sound was still louder than before, but the distance as he walked away brought the volume of his fire down to background noise. 

You took another sip of your drink, very satisfied that you did take the chance to enter this place. The hot chocolate was warming your whole body, even your cold fingers. Sans was still grinning at you like an idiot, which you saw when you turned back to him. “What?”

“glad you enjoy the place,” he said, glancing at you already half drunk mug. “not many humans come in here, and even if they do, they usually turn tail right at the door. I think you’re the first human grillby has served ever since we moved up here.”

Hearing these words, you sadly weren't surprised by the fact. Turning a little to look at the fireman, now confirmed to you the his name was Grillby and not a family name, you felt a bit sorry for him. It's pretty hard to face that kind of rejection when someone doesn't even at least try the food, let alone the atmosphere of the place.

“That's kinda sad,” you started, taking another sip of your delicacy. “But it's their loss.”

Sans grinned once more at this, wider than the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg there's so many reading this, I'm so happy!! Thank you for all the kudos and hits!  
> Just a heads up, I'm back in school until the end of April so these chapters may come at least once a week (twice if I'm lucky). I hope you'll bare with me as I continue to create this for you.  
> Thank you again for reading and I'll see you next time!


	3. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a mishap happens while talking to Sans in puns. What will Grillby think?

You were slightly sad that you had almost finished your drink. It was so good that you contemplated whether or not to have another one. You weren't even sure how much this one would cost considering just how delicious it looked, let alone tasted, but you knew you were going to try to at least leave a good tip.

You also wanted an excuse to stay in this place, as greedy as that sounded to yourself. You really liked the warmth of the bar, not just from Grillby’s flame, but the atmosphere and even the patrons at each table. Their hushed discussions were very calming to your nerves that you’ve accumulated from the day..maybe even week once you started thinking about it. Warming your hands on the residual heat of the mug, you turned to Sans to see if he still wanted to talk.

Only to find him chugging the ketchup bottle.

You're eyebrows rose a bit at this. And you let out a small giggle, trying to cover your mouth with a hand.

Sans, however, caught you red handed.

“what?” He asked, confused. Then he realized “oh, right, would you like some?”

Okay, so maybe once or twice as a kid you practically inhaled the stuff or dunked the bottle’s worth on whatever food you didn't like, and of course you still liked the taste. But that wasn’t happening tonight, nor in the near future, you thought.

“No, that’s alright,” you said, nonchalantly, but a shit eating grin was forming on your face. “I just couldn't help but wonder,” you paused for effect. This was an amazing moment for you.

“Is there a reason to ketchup with the bottom of the bottle~?”

You waited with baited breath and a huge grin on your face, ever patient for his reaction. He was sort of stunned by the sentence, so much so you could see his skull trying to process the statement like an old computer booting up.

In all of a sudden, he laughs loud enough that the whole bar turns to see him grasping his ribs.

You continue to softly giggle as well, but thankfully your hood was still up, as you could feel the lingering eyes on the two of you. The attention was a bit unnerving, but your hoodie protected you as best it could.

“oh my gosh, kid,” Sans starts to recover, breathing heavily (you weren’t even sure if he needed to do that) to calm himself back down. He held your shoulder a bit for support, you allowing this since you became more comfortable with him. “we have got to see each other again sometime soon now. that was just absolutely sans-stational.”

You recovered from your own little giggle fit, glad that you did make a friend from this excursion.

“I’d like that,” you said with a smile on your face. You took one more gulp of your hot chocolate, sadly it being the last of the night. The drink surprisingly filled you up like you just had dinner, but you weren't complaining in the least. “I better get going soon anyways; I have work tomorrow.”

“aww, that’s just punishable, kid,” sans said, watching you as you stood and prepped to leave. “you leave me with gold and I can’t try to whip-cream-top it?”his eyes glanced at your mug that you just finished, a wink on his face.

“Wow, that was bad even for you, Sans. You need to fire up your game,” you cheekily stated, making a finger gun pointed at him.

…only to realize Grillby had returned to collect your glass from Sans’ side.

Your face blanched, suddenly feeling very small. Sans noticed your face changed from proud to pale, turning to see Grillby beside him on the bar side. He then covered his grin and tried his best not to laugh his non-existing ass off, his shoulders betraying him of his enjoyment of this event.

Grillby said nothing, just watching you steadily.

“Uh, I, um,”you struggled to talk, your fear taking over that you may have offended the fiery bartender. “ ....I am so sorry.” You hid your face in your hands, not baring to see him. You were so embarrassed, you just felt that you said it all wrong and he was not amused at all. Now you probably weren't allowed to come in here again. He would probably kick you out, thinking you were another human who didn't take monsters as real people.

Your thoughts were racing with anxious abandon when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

A very warm, larger hand than Sans’.

You peeked through your fingers, seeing that the flaming man rounded the bar to be in front of you. His hand was gentle on your shoulder, but strong, squeezing lightly as if to say it was alright. You felt yourself blush at the whole situation leading to this.

“Th..Thanks,” you mumbled, looking toward his eyeglasses. His flame was not as white as it had been when you complimented his hot chocolate- making skills, but some brightness to him still lingered from it. His flames were steady and calming to watch, not an ounce of agitation toward you to be seen.

Grillby slowly drew his hand up and over your head, patting lightly twice before turning back into the bar area and taking your mug to wash.

You sat back down on your stool. You needed to recover from that slight heart attack-like event.

“what’s the matter, kid?”Sans beside asked, his dish now finished and his ketchup bottle all downed. “you seem a bit hot under the weather~”

You almost glared daggers toward Sans, not amused as your anxiety had taken over and you were not okay just yet. However, looking over to Sans, you saw that Grillby had not left the two of you alone as he did before, cleaning a shot glass from a bucket tray of dishes he had left to clean. He stopped cleaning the shot glass when he heard the skeleton’s pun.

Grillby leaned ever so slightly over to Sans, lifting a hand with fingers ready in a circle.

And flicks sans on the skull between the eyes.

“aww come on, Grillbz,” Sans said, a head to his forehead as an emphasis. “no need to get all fired up over my puns,” he did a double hand gun motion to the bar tender, a wink on his face.

Grillby was clearly not amused by Sans’ pun, clearly more so than if he was disappointed at yours, as he had shook his head at Sans and more orange than yellow was covering his flames. You still weren't quite sure if he was mad or even disappointed in you, you thought. That sort of calmed your anxiety again, thinking back to the pat the head he gave you.

“So,” you asked softly, gaining the attention of both males. “How much do I owe you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww, Grillby's already being protective of you!!   
> So little time and already over 500 views *o* Im so happy!  
> This one was so easy to write once I got the starting lines going, and so far the longest chapter. I even started the next chapter cause I kept on writing, but I thought this was a good point to stop for the time being.  
> Like always, I love to answer and hear about what you think in the comment section, and appreciate ever kudos thats left her. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next one!!


	4. Blushing Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things already begin to heat up at Grillby's Bar~   
> Too bad you had to leave already

Your hand was ready in your pocket to bring out your wallet and ready to pay. Most likely to never come back due to how you acted toward the bartender, embarrassed beyond belief of your comment still in the back of your mind.

Before you could bring out your wallet, however, Sans pushed his empty bottle and dish towards Grillby and stood up from his stool.

“nope,” he said so casually like he did it everyday. “you’re not paying. grillbz, on my tab if you please,” he winked to the bartender.

The fire man nodded, satisfied that this was sort of Sans’ way of apologizing to the human in his bar that was clearly not okay at the moment for his jokes. You, however, were not okay with him paying for you.

“What?” You said, surprised. “I can't let you do that, we only just met.” You knew that was probably not a good enough reason for him not to pay for you, but you didn't want to feel like you were taking advantage of the situation.

Or allowing him to have an advantage over you, if some monster males thought like some human males.

“it's all good,” sans waved it off. “I always pay for a friend.”

You were a bit stunned by this. Now that it was out there and confirmed, you at least felt a little more courageous with him around. However, there was one thing you needed to do, at least for your own conscience.

“Well..” You hesitated, still not wanting others to pay for you. It was kind of a moral principle for you, avoiding anything that seemed like a handout. “Fine. But!” You took your wallet, readying your $5 bill. “Grillby deserves a tip, on me. Anyone who makes a hot chocolate that good deserves every cent given to them.”

You placed the bill on the counter in front of Grillby, the fireman himself a bit surprised by your statement. No human had ever even sat in his bar on the surface, not including Frisk that Sans brought in when they had been underground. Now, here was one arguing to pay with one of his regulars, Sans no less, and presenting him with a hefty tip considering the drink costed one dollar less.

Grillby looked from the bill, to you, back to the bill. The look on your face clearly said that you wanted him to have your money, and you would take no for an answer. Looking back to you, Grillby nodded and pocketed the bill, the brightness of his flame glowing a little brighter getting his first tip from a human.

You were satisfied with the outcome, glad you gave in your contribution to the bar, specifically the maker of your drink. Sans was watching the whole scene, silent and with rapt attention.

“so kid,” Sans asked once you stood up and were turning to leave. “you live around here?”

You turned toward the skeleton, wondering what else they might have wanted. Your anxiety had calmed, but all you wanted to do was get home and rest from the energy spent on it.

“Um, yea, not far.” You said, scratching the back of your head. “Just down the street around the corner. Why do you ask?” You were curious yet a bit skeptical about what Sans was up to.

“i’ll walk with ya then; i’m down that way too,” the skeleton said, pushing himself off the stool and dropping his feet on the floor. The top of his head came to about your chest area.

“i got to say, hanging out with you,”he started, shifting his pupils swiftly down and back up to your face. “has been the breast time.”

You widened your eyes, not expecting his puns to be a bit perverted. You were pretty sure it was just him being a jokester, but the comment still made you blush.

Grillby, on the other hand, was not as bashful by the pun, and swiftly swatted Sans on the head with the cloth he used to clean the shot glass. Clearly he wasn't amused.

“hehehe, okay, okay, i’ll behave,”Sans ducked his head and widened the grin on his face. “c’mon, kid, i’ll keep you less bonely while we walk.” He winked and headed toward the door, away from Grillby’s pun reprimanding wrath.

Grillby's POV~

The flaming bartender was shaking his head, still a bit worried about the human’s reaction to thinking he was mad at her and Sans puning right afterward; the look on her face when he returned was clear as day to him that she was worried she insulted him. On the contrary, her puns were at least tasteful, and not as often as Sans’, so they were all the more enjoyable. Looking toward the human, she was also turning toward him, a small smile on her face.

“Thanks again for the drink, I really enjoyed it,” she said in a small voice. Had the room been more populated, he wouldn't have been able to hear her, but came closer to her all the same from his side of the bar to listen to if she had more. “I..hope I can come back soon.” Her form sort of shrunk into herself saying so, grabbing her hood by the sides as if trying to hide her face.

That wasn't a statement, he realized. She, the human, was asking for permission to come back to his bar. His flames shifted differently, his thoughts almost stalling by the words; why would she think she wasn't allowed to come back? She was clearly a good customer, by human standards, and a seriously good tipper. He would love for her to return, and hopefully be better company to her than this first experience may have been.

He quickly nodded twice, hopping it was enthusiastic to get his point across. Her eyes brightened for a moment, his flames catching in their reflection, and her smile growing wider, more natural.

“Can’t wait,” she said, and started to walk toward Sans at the door. Before they both left, Sans opening the door for her, she turned around and gave a small wave of her hand back to Grillby and left the bar.

What she didn't see, or even feel, was the bar growing a bit brighter and a bit warmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a bit of a writer’s block about where this was going…School has been taking over my writing freedoms with essays and assignments, so if this chapter isn't up to par, I do apologize. But I really appreciate every comment that has been supporting me to continue this work and Im thankful for everyone who reads the fic.   
> As always, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!


	5. On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was previously the author's note, but finally updated!!   
> A talk with Sans on the way home has you thinking about things..

You were outside in the falling snow weather once again, a bit more refreshed with the warmth and welcome atmosphere of the bar. You were happy and clearly excited that you were good with Grillby to come back to the bar at some point. While the actual time inside the bar was just a little under or over an hour, you felt it was a lot longer and really enjoyable, even with that little mishap you had with that fire pun of yours.

You and Sans were silent for a few minutes, enjoying the atmosphere and softly falling snow, which hadn't stopped but the speed at which the flakes fell lowered considerably since before your drink. While you were content with the stroll so far, Sans was a bit anxious over something.

“hey, so,” Sans started, scratching the back of his skull. “i didn't cross a line back there did i? the last thing i want, tibia honest, is to screw with someone i just met.”

You looked toward your escort, walking straight a few steps before answering. “It's not your fault, Sans,” you answered softly, ready for the conversation about to take place. “I sometimes get really nervous when I'm around new people, and I didn't want to offend anyone. I… kinda panicked that Grillby didn't like my joke.” You looked ahead of yourself.

“aww, is that why you looked so chilled to the bone?” Sans’ grin widened a little from the corner of your eye and raised his hands from his pockets. Your face blushed thinking back to the comment, ignoring the obvious pun here and nodding your head slowly.

“ahh, don't worry about it kid,” he said, raising his arms above his head and resting his skull in the arm pillow he made. “As hot as he may look, often times Grillby's just as cool as a snowflake. Besides, it's kinda obvious he likes you.”

You blushed for a different reason this time. “What?” You looked toward Sans.

“yup,” he continued. “you were very generous to him, and are the first human customer other than a friend of mine he's had up here who also likes what he makes. he definitely will like you to come back, maybe be a regular and a friend too.”

You were a bit startled by this. So quickly? You wanted to ask, but stayed silent.

Sans noticed.

“listen, kid,” sans voice dropped a little, a sigh to his tone. “i don't know how human relations work, and to be frank i don't really care. what i do know is us monsters can tell how friendly or unfriendly a person can be, regardless of species. and you,” he point a phalange (finger part) at you. “are sending out seriously good person vibes.”

He let his finger drop and looked ahead once more. “shaky vibes, as it were, but good vibes non the less."

Your eyebrows scrunched in confusion at that. “Shaky?” You almost whispered.

“yup,” sans answered. He looked back at you again, watching your face. “don't worry too much about it. i bet once you get to know us you won't be so shaky. it's probably just you being nervous meeting us is all.”

You contemplated this whole discussion looking ahead on the road. Seems both Sans and Grillby clearly want to see you again, and not to make fun of but to be actual friends. The thought filled you with determination.

…okay maybe not filled, but you did feel especially better about the whole situation.

“I guess that makes sense,” you said, and paused. “…thank you.”

“for what?” sans asked, a bit confused.

“For being...just as kind back to me,” your voice sounded small.

Sans watched you for a moment, not being able to see your face with your hood up from this angle. “…no sweat, kid.”

You both stopped at the intersection at the end of the road, having walked the sidewalk through that whole talk. Your place was to the right, but Sans was more toward the left, most likely to his place. “where to, kid? i'm kinda following you right now.”

“Heh, that doesn't sound compromising at all,” you said, trying to sound uplifting with your sarcasm.

“hey, if you throw me a bone over here, i'll gladly take the lead.” Sans shrugged beside you as you both turned toward your place.

“Heh, your jokes need better direction sans,” you retorted. And you were met with a serious laugh out loud.

“oh my gosh, kid! you did not just right turn to that, did you?” he countered.

“Can’t stop me now, are you going to try to yield me?” You really couldn't stop now, this was too good for the both of you.

“Oh, the green light is on,” Sans’ eyes sparked with amusement.

The next ten minutes were filled with street and highway puns, some highbeam-lights including speeding through the jokes within such a timely manner. Before you knew it, you both were at the entrance to the apartment complex to your place. As run down as it was, at least it was affordable and livable.

Barely livable, which Sans noticed.

“your stop?” He asked looking up at the building, stopping the joke tennis you too were so good at.

You nodded, thanking him again for the escorting. “Are you okay to go home?”

“yea, it's not far,” he said, looking back at you. “i know a short cut.”

“Okay,” you said quickly, getting the key from your pocket to open the door. “I had a really fun time, sans, I hope we can do this again.”

“me too.” He replied. “and kid,” he stopped you from entering the now open door. “don't you worry too much. As nervous as you are at meeting people, us monsters don't bite." he paused for a moment "unless you want us too.” He winked in his own skeletal way.

He turned, leaving you blushing at the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given whats been happening this past little while, I thought the title was appropriate.   
> I need to thank every person who commented while this portion was an authors note for being so supportive and understanding while I had to find a new laptop after my old one broke down. Every comment has been sincerely appreciated and has helped me get right back into writing about these lovable little shits (I mean that in the nicest way possible I swear). Thank you my lovely readers and Ill see you in the next part!!


	6. Sign Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long and you could definitely go back for some refreshments. Sans and frisk join you and learn new things about you!  
> Just a heads up, previous chapter is no longer an author's note, I sneaked a chapter in there when no one was looking Nheheheh :3 Enjoy!

It had been a while since your visit to Grillby’s Bar, a week to be exact, and you could feel the need to go check it out once more.  
This week had been more energy depleting then the last few you had, not since the time you almost broke down a cry in the staff bathroom from anxiety of people trying to ask you questions while at the same time swarming you to get their stuff and leave the building. But not a tear spilled from you that day, you held that in until you got home to let your whimpers spill in your safe room. That was a particularly harsh day for you, and it wouldn't leave your memory for some time until a new horrible experience replaced it. Nothing so far thankfully, and you honestly wanted it to stay that way in case the next thing was far worse.  
Regardless, that event was weeks ago, but the collective of working the past week was the energy equivalent of that one day, apart from the emotional strain. This was your first day off, and you had collected groceries yesterday after your shift with money to spare.  
Waking up late in the afternoon, catching up the sleep that had been stolen throughout the days before, you immediately thought ‘Gosh I need a drink,’ and in the non alcoholic sense.  
You threw on new clothes that had been washed and cleaned three afternoons ago, grabbing your apartment keys and your warm hoodie jacket. You locked the door behind you, quickly smelling the cigarette smoke of the hallway and covered your face trying to avoid the atrocious scent.  
Outside, you inhaled the clean cold air, clearing your lungs of the invasive smoke. You loved fire and burning things as much as the next person, but the smell of joints and nicotine just made you nauseous. You preferred the scent of incense, wood, and recently also paper when you graduated school. (That was a particularly fun night!)  
The thought of fire and burning lead your thought to the burning bartender, as well as the skeleton’s words.  
it's kinda obvious he likes you. he definitely will like you to come back, maybe be a regular and a friend too.  
us monsters don't bite, unless you want us too.  
That last one on memory made you blush just as hard, if not harder than before. Maybe Sans was just playing with you, as he obviously likes jokes. Does he know the effect of his words or was he just making conversation? Your overthinking brain was once again going into overdrive with the accomplice of your anxiety, and like always you fucking hated it.  
Tears brimmed at the edges of your eyes, pausing at the corner that led to the bar. Maybe this wasn't a good day to visit.  
Just as you were contemplating whether or not you should head back to your safe room, a voice called out your name.  
“hey,” the familiar voice ahead the street called. Looking up, you saw the familiar form of Sans the skeleton waving a hand above his skull, along with a young human tagging along with him…interesting.  
You waved back, waiting for them to cross your way as you nonchalantly rubbed your eyes in the sunlight, feigning that you weren't about to cry. By the time they were in talking distance, you were more composed.  
“Hey yourself, Sans,” you said calmly. “Whose your friend?” You tilted your body toward the child. Boy or girl, you weren't sure, so you decided to not pronoun until given one.  
“this is frisk,” sans said, giving the child a pat on the shoulder blades as they came a little closer to you. “they are actually the one i talked to you about when we met. also they helped release us out of the barrier, but now they are just the ambassador for monsters to the humans.” He shrugged.  
….you had to pause at that introduction.  
“I'm not sure if I should bow or shake your hand, Frisk.” You said with a huge smile to the child, who was in a big jacket that sort of framed their form in a T pose looked up at you. “That's really awesome of you though, I wish I could be as helpful to monsters as you've been.”  
They replied with a huge smile of their own, and was quickly making signs with one hand that was on Sans’ side.  
You recognized the sign language instantly. ‘I'm sure you could!’  
“Thank you,” you beamed.  
Sans was surprised by your reaction, Frisk a little startled as well. “you know sign language, kid?” Sans asked with a brow bone lifted.  
“Yea, I actually learned one summer and kept it with me since then,” you answered, not explaining the possibility of you once contemplating to be mute completely. You wondered briefly if Frisk was in the same boat as you, if not on worse waters.  
You glanced back at the child turned jacket scarecrow, who’s smile had grown at your life fact. Maybe not as bad now at least, you thought and smiled at the better possibility.  
“Where are you two headed?” You asked.  
“grillby’s for early dinner.” Sans answered, and all three of you began walking in said direction. “it's me and my brother’s turn to watch the smaller kid here tonight, and i promised my friend tory that frisk wouldn't have a tummy ache from my brother’s cooking. soooo time to fill up before the chance happens.”  
“That's rather devious of you Sans,” you commented. “I hope your brother doesn't take it to heart.”  
“nah, he’s usually cool about it,” he waves a hand in your direction. “i just have to make sure the leftovers are more edible the next day so i can take it to work, depending if i crave spaghetti that day.”  
“Spaghetti you say?” Your eyes suddenly sparkled. You hadn't made spaghetti in a while, suddenly craving some at the moment. “Wonder if I should help it with him sometime.”  
A glean in Sans’ eye sockets twinkled, side glancing at you with a huge grin on his face. “now that i would love to see. But i may need to introduce you to my brother gently. he’s a bit…dramatic, and i wouldn't want you scared of monsters just cause of a mishap of how he is.”  
You thought on this for a moment. Was Sans protecting you from his brother?  
“I guess,” you answered. “But I wouldn't hate monsters cause of that. I mean, just look at Mettaton.”  
The mention of the famous robot monster dragged a long groan from the skeleton, and a titling giggling from Frisk beside him. “yea, of course you would know him. everyone knows him up here now.”  
“Well, just as an example, I can explain.” You waved your hand in front of yourself as a makeshift defence. “He’s flamboyant, charismatic, and definitely loves the spotlight, someone I don't watch often myself cause of my work schedule. Do I think every monster is like that? Of course not.” You shook your head the statement. “So even if your brother would scare me by accident, it won't change my mind about how all monsters are.”  
Sans and Frisk shared a look, all three of you finally approaching close the Grillby’s entrance.  
“so what do you think about how all monsters are then, kid?” Sans asked careful.  
You thought this for a moment, letting Sans open the door for all three of you.  
“So far, better than humans,” you answered, and entered the welcoming heat of Grillby’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIVE, and return with an extra long chapter for you!  
> Thank you to everyone who has been so understanding about the past couple weeks with school and crap. I appreciate your patience and reward you with quality trash!  
> ....yeeaaaaa  
> Anyways, hope you like this one, and don't worry, Grillby is waiting to see you again REAL soon ;)


	7. Fire Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back for a second time!

A warm and somewhat loud welcome of “SANS” was given at opening the door. This was definitely like a ritual of the bar if you understood it in any other way. Sans waved back to most of the patrons, going to a couple groups while you and Frisk headed right to the bar to the familiar stools. Oddly enough, the fire bartender was no where in sight. 

‘Must be in the back making something,’ you thought to yourself. 

Sans seemed to take his sweet time talking to some of the other patrons, particularly the gambling dog group that looked as if they haven't moved from their spot all week. You noticed this when you heard some laughing made of barks and a familiar gesture of the skeleton raising his hands. Wonder what’s the joke. 

Turning back to Frisk, you decided to sign to them, not feeling comfortable using your voice in the noise. 

‘Any ideas on what’s good to eat here?’ You signed quickly, making sure Frisk had eye contact. They had just finished shifting out of their coat as they caught your hand movements. 

They first went to tapping their chin for a moment before answering. ‘Everything,’ the child answered with a giggle. 

Before asking further, the missing flame returned from the back door of the bar area, two plates of fries in hands going towards the group of dogs and Sans. Both yourself and Frisk watched him for a moment, seeing that Sans sort of leaned close to Grillby while Grillby was placing the order on the table. 

Sans must have said something important, because Grillby’s flame seemed to glow a bit brighter. What was going on? 

The two male monsters turned toward both you and Frisk. Afraid you might do something weird, you followed Frisk’s example and waved with a small smile. 

Grillby definitely brightened at that, and Sans’ grin seem to grow even wider as he followed the flaming man walking toward the two of you. 

You were unsure of what was going on until you found both Grillby and Frisk holding out their arms. The tall flame picked up the young human in a big hug, slightly swinging them back and forth for the kid’s tiny legs to sway with him. Frisk was giggling up a storm, and the whole image was too adorable for words you had to giggle along with them. 

Grillby noticed the added giggles that were not Frisk’s and looked toward you, your eyes shining with delight and the light of his brightness. 

“That’s really cute, oh my gosh,” you breathed softly between your giggles, a hand covering your mouth from instinct. Taking quick glances at his face between you soft laughs, you noticed small blue flames covering the area under his glasses where his cheeks would be. 

Odd, you never saw blue flames before. 

“hey grillbz,”a gruff voice from the left of you said. What the? When did Sans move there? You didn't notice him walking to your side. “as cute as this scene is, doesn't fire uncle need to make food for everyone?” 

“Sans,” you chided Gently, “it's okay, there's no rush. Everyone else is fine for food, we can wait a bit.” You really didn't want to break the two apart, it was just precious. 

Sans shrugged at your comment, and you turned back to the two watching Grillby lifting Frisk up a bit as if hopping the child on air. Finally, both seeming satisfied, Frisk’s giggles becoming excessively excitable, Grillby placed the child back on the stool and walked toward the corner entrance area where Sans took his usual spot. Behind the bar, looking very suitable in your opinion with the sound of the live fire coming into focus before you, Grillby gazed at Sans, waiting for his order. 

“I think Frisk and I will have the burger tonight,” he answered, turning toward you asking without words what you’ll have. 

Grillby did the same, and so did Frisk. You were put on the spot very suddenly. 

“Oh, umm.” You thought very carefully. “I guess I'll also have the burger.” This was the safest choice you thought off considering you still didn't know Grillby’s menu from heart as Sans seems too. 

Grillby nodded, heading to the left of the three of you into the back kitchen area. 

“I really ought to find if he has a menu.” You commented, leaning toward Sans. Frisk looked really comfortable staying on you other side, their smile still in place. 

“Well, technically Grillby only cooks two things: burgers and fries.”Sans answered. 

“Really?” You were surprised. With a bar, the very least is that there would be at least ten things to choose from. But you had to remind yourself; this is a monster bar, maybe they don't eat that much? 

“Huh, okay then. So frisk,” you turned back to the child, not bothering with sign at the moment since Sans was here with you. “Grillby is fire uncle to you?” 

They nodded and started to sign ‘He’s my fire uncle, and sans is Dunkle.” 

“Fire uncle I get, and that is super adorable, Frisk, I can’t even.” You almost cooed but you held yourself back. But why is Sans Dunkle?” The name sounded like a person who dunks or something stupid like that. 

“Dad+Uncle=Dunkle” the signed, answering. 

Oooooohhhhhh......

“Wait, Sans is your dad?” This just got better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever, I swear I did not abandon my readers. I wanted to think carefully about how to approach the second entry and how our reader would act as she gets more comfortable.   
> Also work and life have been getting in the way but HEY HASNT STOPPED ME YET
> 
> The old fandom is showing in this one. I must admit, Duncle and Fire Uncle are NOT Original. Here are the comics and original owners of that idea, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT if you don't know about them already. I really hope I don't get in trouble using them cause I am NOT making a profit on this so I shouldn't be?… 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aXhfQScX1g  
> http://creepyknees.tumblr.com/post/131565145209/this-was-absolutely-necessary
> 
> If I get flagged or get comments that I do need to change this chapter I will some how. I don't want to be THAT person that causes trouble.


	8. Restaurant Relaxation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for burgers and Sans tells a joke. Doesn't quite go as planned.

Frisk signed for most of the time excitedly telling you about their adventures in the Underground where all the Monsters had been hidden away from humanity. From the drop down a random hole to meeting Sans to meeting the king, the child had a smile telling the story the whole way through. They answered questions you asked using both sound and hands, like if they were at all scared at any point, which they weren't at all surprisingly. You refrained from asking about their life before the hole, as you though it may have been too intimate a question.

Grillby had brought out your burgers just as Frisk told about the sunset at the top of the mountain and leaving with Toriel, their 'goat-mom' as they had called her. They stopped signing to bring themselves closer to the awaiting food as you and Sans did the same. 

The burgers looked perfect. Not like McDonald's or fast food burgers where the ads promised a lot more than what was given. These were thick cut, full burgers, where you could feel full after eating them without feeling sick from excess grease. Some lettuce was on the bottom and a slice of cheese topped the meat from the top bun. 

Your mouth watered at the sight. 

'want any ketchup?' you heard from beside you. Sans held a bottle out for you when you looked his direction. 

"No thanks," you answered, bringing the plate closer to you. The smell from the food was heavenly. "I try something before I add things to it."

Sans shrugged his shoulders and tipped the bottle to his teeth. "more for me" he mumbled. 

Back on your left, Frisk was already chomping away on their burger, a huge smile on their face tasting the masterpiece. You joined them as quickly as possible, sampling a huge bite from your own.

Your eyes widened. It was absolutely delicious. 

You savored your first bite, taking it slow before swallowing and quickly taking another. Your taste buds were having one hell of a party with this. 

You wondered just how good Grillby's fries might be.

"good?" Sans asked from his side. You couldn't speak. You smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

Little did you realize, Grillby had not left your little group. He stood to the left of Frisk just opposite on the bartender side, whipping a glass as he had done before. His flame went a bit brighter for a moment before dimming down back to its original brightness. 

You had barely noticed with how quick it was, but Sans saw very clearly.

"so grillbs," he started, having had a bite of his own burger. "any hot topics you want to talk about?"

Grillby narrowed his gaze toward Sans. Both you and Frisk looked on confused and continued to eat. 

"i'm just saying, it's been a week since our little friend has been here. why not show how this place is getting fired up?"

You looked to Grillby now, both confused and slightly expecting something. He looked back at you, brightened his glow just a bit and shrugged, shaking his head as if he had no clue what was going on.

"that's exactly what i'm talking about." sans said, as if he found a clue to some hidden treasure. 

Your group was silent for a moment before you realized what Sans was talking about. Grillby was quicker, however, for even though he was still brighter than usual, he bopped Sans' head with the dish cloth, little puffs of smoke barely noticeable coming from the side of his face. 

You thought it was time for Sans to chill down now. 

"I don't get it." you said, even though you clearly did. Sans was trying to tease Grillby for some reason.

Sans looked toward you this time, a bead of sweat on his grinning face. "cause grillby here can really lighten this place up, if you know what i'm saying,' he continued as if he told a golden joke. 

You looked to Grillby and to Frisk, who munched along watching the scene, before turning back to Sans. "I still don't get it." you answered. "How is that funny?"

Sans froze as if he had been stunned. More sweat appeared on his skull as all three of you turned his attention to him. He lot his punchline and forgot what the joke was. He shifted his eyes to the group of dogs playing poker and saw his escape. 

"be right back' he said, leaving half his burger untouched. You took another bite of yours. 

You felt a small tug on your sleeve. Frisk tilted their head to ask what was that about.

"I like jokes as much as the next person," you answered, "but I don't really like jokes directed at someone. It feels weird and just wrong somehow." You shrugged.

Frisk nodded their head and continued eating. Grillby watched carefully before going back to clean the glasses.

There was an awkward silence you could feel, your nerves became very aware of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nervous reader is becoming nervous  
> Heeeeeyy yes I am still alive, I had some time today so I just free sketched this as quickly as I could and I present it to you so I don't forget!  
> I completely forgot where the point of the story was headed and now I'm giving free range to instinct typing.......Oh boy!  
> hope you like it, I still want the reader and everyone else to stay in character ;/////;

**Author's Note:**

> First ever published fanfiction I ever wrote (meaning I have notebooks full of fanfics locked away from the world up to today). Not much of the hot man has been seen for the intro, but that will change veeeery quickly. By all means please review and comments are highly appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter soon!


End file.
